Cyril Sheldrake (New Earth)
Fortunatley, he later came upon Beryl Hutchinson (New Earth), a poor but kindhearted (not to mention intelligent) commoner who helped to rehabilitate Cyril. After having been completely healed, he assumed the mantle of the second Knight, and made Beryl the third Squire. Sometime after this, they both joined the Ultramarine Corps. He appears not to be on good terms with fellow member Jack O'Lantern. Adventures with the Ultramarines Years later, when the Ultramarines' base of Superbia was taken over, the Ultramarines, including the Knight, became brainwashed by the combined efforts of Gorilla Grodd and the Sheeda. This resulted in Grodd attempting to use the Ultramarines to take over the Earth. Fortunatley, Beryl managed to escape Grodd's grip and reached out to Batman, who led the efforts to liberate Superbia from Grodd's control. Following that incident, the Justice League banished the Ultramarines, including Knight, to the infant universe of Qwewq, believing that the Ultramarines' own recklessness was to blame for Grodd's rampage just as much as Grodd himself. Later, after the Ultramarines managed to sort out problems in the infant universe, the JLA allowed them to return to Earth. The Black Glove After the events of Infinite Crisis, Batman went on a soul-searching journey around the world, seeking to rid himself of years' worth of anger and paranoia. As part of his efforts, the Dark Knight sought to reunite the Batmen of All Nations to which Sir Cyril Sheldrake and his father had belonged years earlier. Knight and Squire were naturally two of the first to sign on. However, the gathering at the groups original island base was all part of an elaborate scheme by an organization called the Black Glove to destroy them all. The members of the group were forced to go through a series of death traps, resulting in the tragic deaths of several of them. Knight and Squire survived the adventure, and their relation ship with Batman and Robin emerged stronger from it. During the Final Crisis, the Ultramarines, including Knight and Squire, aided the heroes against the forces of Darkseid, but the Superbia base fell after sabotage by the Justifiers. Battle for the Cowl Knight and Squire temporarily relocated to Gotham City as members of the Network, a group of heroes whom the Bat-Family trusted to assist them if the need arose, in order to help quell the chaos that had errupted in the wake of Batman's death. Knight mostly worked with Dick Grayson (the current Batman, who as of the time was still Nightwing, de facto leader of the Network). Blackest Knight Knight was later approached by Batman (Dick Grayson), who asked for his help in locating the last Lazarus Pit in order to bring Bruce Wayne back to life. Knight placed Batman's corpse in the Lazarus Pit before Grayson and Squire's arrival, and he, along with Batwoman, Squire, and Batman, was the first one to see the corpse of Batman (Bruce Wayne) returned to life. However, they soon discover that the corpse was a clone of Batman created by Darkseid during the Final Crisis, and not Batman himself. This copy has a defect, making him mad and impossible to control. Knight & Squire helped Batman and Batwoman to fend off the clone, which eventually escaped.Batman and Robin Vol 1 7-Batman and Robin Vol 1 8 For Six To be added. | Powers = Knight has no metahuman abilities. | Abilities = Knight is an expert swordsman. He is trained in multiple martial arts and other fighting styles. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Knight wears magical armor which repels swords and light projectiles. | Transportation = Knight uses a motorbike styled to look like a horse, which he refers to as "Anastasia." | Weapons = A sword, sometimes. | Notes = The original Knight was a British vigilante who models himself after the Knights of the Round Table, and also after Batman, including having a teenage sidekick, the Squire. He is really Percy Sheldrake, Earl of Wordenshire, and the Squire is his son Cyril. Instead of a Bat-Signal he is summoned by ringing the Wordenshire church bell. Before the Crisis on Infinite Earths the Knight is a member of the Batmen of All Nations, also known as the Club of Heroes. In current continuity, this group has been replaced by the first incarnation of the Global Guardians. A later retcon reveals that Percy had begun his heroic career as Squire to the Shining Knight during World War II. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Knight (comics) | Links = }} Category:Ultramarine Corps members